Wolves Among Sheep
by Eruaphadriel
Summary: Derek thought the hardest thing in his life would be escaping the Edison Group. He failed to think how hard it would be to leave his friends, to leave Chloe; and if he does become a pack wolf what will they expect him to do?
1. Chapter 1

Merry Meet! Welcome to my newest adventure in the world of fanfiction. For all those who have read my short stories series: Bleed One Million Stories, you will notice that this is the last chapter I have uploaded. I have decided, due to many requests and my own interest, to continue on with this as its own novella. The story takes place after The Reckoning, and crosses over to Armstrong's Otherworld series.

**A Note:** As much as I love all of Armstrong's Otherworld characters and plots I may end up tweaking them slightly in order to fit in to this plot a bit more. For example I am well aware that Savannah would be in her early 20's when this happens, but I'm going to play off of it as though she is still about 17/18. I do hope this doesn't bother many of you. Also, I eventually plan to bump this fic up to M rating once it gets deeper into the story. For all those not comfortable with the M rating I will most likely place a disclaimer at the beginning of the chapter so you know where you can skip ahead to.

I love everyone who took the time to message me about continuing this mini idea. This fic is dedicated to you! Remember to REVEIW once you get to the end! Reviews fuel my creativity!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything in regards to DP or the Otherword. Kelley Armstrong is the master.

* * *

**Wolves Among Sheep**

**Chapter 1: The Pack**

_"We prey as wolves among the sheep and slit the necks of soldiers while they sleep." - Brand New_

Dad had said something about the Cabal eventually meeting up with us. He had said that when they did we would be in for something beyond what the Edison Group was like. According to my Dad the Cabal wasn't likely to let us get away so easily this time. If they found us, which was inevitable, they would want to get custody of Chloe in particular. He said they'd probably just want me dead. Not much use for a genetically modified werewolf. Of course my Dad was always the optimistic type. He said he had a couple of connections throughout the supernatural world that would most likely aide us if need be.

That was where we were heading now. It was why most of us were quiet in the back of the van. Not because we were heading off to a stranger's home, but because the home we were headed to happened to somehow be affiliated with a Cabal. Simon had not stopped asking questions once we got in the van, and with every reply from my Dad I shifted uncomfortably in my seat. It was only Chloe's reassuring hand on my knee that kept me from leaping to the front seat and stopping us from pending doom.

"So how do you know her then?" Simon asked again from the front.

"I told you, Simon, we had a run in a few years ago." Kit started, "Paige isn't the typical witch. She helps people like us. Her husband is a Cortez…part of a Cabal. They promised to help protect you children while Lauren and I go look for some further clues with another mutual contact."

"Well it sounds like another trap to me." Simon muttered, turning to cast me and Chloe a look. Tori was sleeping soundly in the far back of the van.

Kit sighed, pulling the van onto the off ramp. "I don't expect you guys to take this easily. After everything the Edison Group has pulled it probably does sound like another trap." We stopped at a red light and Dad turned around to look between all of us again. "Can you guys trust me on this one?"

"Ok." I didn't realize I had been the one to say it until Chloe looked up at me with wide eyes.

"You can't be serious, Derek!" Simon chimed up, "Out of anyone of us you should be the most skeptical."

I shrugged, "I trust Dad. If he says these people won't hurt us then I trust them." Well, trust was a very loose term. Basically what I meant was that I wouldn't attack them if they dared look at any of us in the wrong way.

The rest of the car ride was spent in silence as we drive through the quiet streets towards our final destination. Somewhere within the last twenty minutes Chloe had fallen asleep against my shoulder. Lauren and Dad whispered a lot in the front while Simon continued to stare out the window of the van. He looked less then pleased.

About an hour later we were pulling up in front of a quaint looking house. For some reason I had half expected to pull up in front of an old warehouse or some place that looked like a secret laboratory. Before we even managed to get out of the van the front door was opening and a very pretty woman was coming down the steps towards us. My protective instincts went up immediately and I pushed Chloe behind me just incase this wasn't exactly everything Dad had said it was going to be.

"Kit," the woman smiled and held out her hand for a shake, "I'm glad you finally made it. I hope there was no trouble."

My Dad smiled back and began shaking his head, "No, we weren't followed. I made sure of it by taking an extra long route."

The woman nodded again and then turned towards the group of us. For a second her eyes lingered on Simon and then she turned to Lauren; extending her hand again. "You must be Lauren. Kit told me about you while we spoke over the phone."

Lauren looked a bit taken back by this, but returned the gesture with her own smile. "Thanks so much for taking us in like this, Paige." Lauren then waved her hand towards the van. I still felt overly protective of everyone so I shoved the lot of them behind my massive form.

Dad just laughed a bit, "And this is obviously Derek." He gave me a look that told me to stop acting like some sort of soldier. "Come on now Derek…"

I didn't want to move away from them, especially because I had no idea who this person was or how far I could trust her. After all we had trusted Andrew and that turned out to be a disaster. I felt Chloe shove me from behind and reluctantly I moved forward to where my Dad and Lauren were standing.

"This is my son, Derek." He introduced me to Paige first and then did the quick go around before Paige began escorting us into the house. Everyone hustled forward, ready to be taken into a warm safe house; I grabbed for Chloe's hand and pulled her back towards me.

"What?" She giggled a bit as her tiny frame crashed against my larger one.

I sighed, eyes going up to scan Tori as she was the last person to slip into the house. "I just don't like this. I mean-" I held my breath.

Chloe met my gaze and gave me that soft small smile that I knew she saved just for me. "You don't trust them do you?" She reached up and brushed my hair out of my eyes, "Don't you trust your Dad?"

I shrugged again, "I don't know who to trust." I could see the hurt wash immediately across her face. "No, I mean I trust you and Simon…even Tori. I just don't know if I can ever trust anyone else." I lowered my eyes and stared at a spot on the driveway.

"You'll never stop worrying, will you?" She perched herself up on her tiptoes and kissed my jaw. "Come on…my Aunt's likely to come out here in a panic thinking we've been kidnapped again." She shrugged on my hand and for some reason I let her drag me up the rest of the driveway and into the house.

When we got inside I expected to see my Dad and everyone still settling into Paige's hospitality. Instead I was met by the sight of Tori and another girl sprawled on the floor in what looked like some childish hair pulling fight.

"Savannah you need to stop!" Paige was yelling; a man running down the stairs and finally pulling the other girl off of Tori.

"I don't want another witch here, Paige!" Savannah yelled and struggled against Lucas' grip.

"And I don't want to share a room with a self absorbed spoiled rotten-" Tori was brushing her shirt off, but before she could finish her sentence Lauren was clamping her hand over Tori's mouth.

I knew before anyone told me that Savannah was also a witch. Just the way she glared at Tori had me questioning whether or not the girl was safe to be around. Again I instinctively pushed Chloe behind me. I didn't realize that it was something I'd probably be doing for the rest of my life; protecting her that is.

The commotion died down as soon as Savannah got a good look at me but before any introductions could be given the girl snorted back a laugh and pointed in my direction.

"Does Jeremy know your harboring a werewolf, Paige?" She cast the older woman a look.

Paige sighed, "Savannah there are bigger things going on then letting Jeremy know about Derek."

Savannah seemed to size me up, "Derek, hm…" She looked over me again, and then turned towards Paige. "I'll be in my room." And that was that. The girl turned and went up the staircase without so much as another word.

Paige shook her head, "Sorry about Savannah. She's a little territorial."

My Dad merely nodded and then moved us all into the sitting room so he could talk privately with the other adults in the kitchen. We all mutely agreed to his wishes and settled into the room where the soft warm couches were far more welcoming then the crowded van we'd been traveling in.

"Are you ok" Chloe's whispered voice pulled me out of my thoughts.

I gave her half a shrug.

Simon and Tori had begun arguing about what to watch on the television while Chloe snuggled in closely at my side. It was the only sense of reassurance I had as we sat there in the strange house. The strange house my Dad and Lauren planned on leaving us in for a couple of days. I still didn't like it. No matter how much my Dad trusted Paige I didn't know how much I trust _I _could put into them.

The silence between all of us was heavy and unsettling, but we continued to sit there as Tori finally settled on an episode of CSI. I didn't know which episode or season this particular one was, but Chloe seemed to recognize it and began analyzing the dialogue with Simon. I sat there on the couch and surveyed the room we were sitting in. It seemed nice. Everything about the house seemed warm and welcoming but I still couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't right. We just weren't in the right place. It was the werewolf instinct in me.

About an hour or so into the second episode my Dad came strolling back into the room with a smile etched into his features. He seemed to be more then pleased with the adult discussion, and began filling us in on the plan he had with Lauren, Paige and the man we had been introduced to as Lucas.

"Lauren, Paige and I will be heading out to California to try and pick up Rae." He held up his hand before any of us could protest our lack of involvement. "I know you all want to be a part of that, but we'd feel much safer if you all stayed here with Lucas under his supervision. If the Cabal is still pursuing you at least Lucas' presence here will stop them from doing anything rash."

It would have been pointless for any of us to argue. I could see the look in my Dads face that said this decision wasn't up for discussion. So I lowered myself into my seat even more and stared off across the room.

"We are going to head out straight away so we don't waste any time. I want to be back here as soon as possible which means you kids are to be trusted enough to sit still and wait for us to come back. We all agreed that once we have any information we'll call you from a safe point."

His words were lost on me as I continued to stare out the window. I hated the thought of sitting here while my Dad went off to do something dangerous. With my strength and abilities he should have at least considered taking me along. I was older then the other three and could prove to be an advantage if things got out of hand. I don't know whether or not Chloe sensed my anger because she silently slipped her tiny hand into my rough larger one.

The nighttime came faster then expected and the adults were piling into the van while we all watched from the front of the house. Savannah, the girl from earlier, didn't bother coming down to say goodbye to Paige. I figured she was still trying to keep her distance from Tori. Hell, I shouldn't have been complaining. She didn't exactly seem like the type that wanted to sit down and share stories.

Lucas was kind enough to fix us all some dinner, and then when we finished he showed us where we could crash for the next few days. Once again Simon and I were holed up in a small room complete with two beds and a full bathroom attached. The girls were given a similar room across the hall. Savannah's room had been moved to the attic for the time being.

"You ok, bro?" Simon voiced up as we both sprawled out on our beds.

I stared up at the ceiling unsure of my own answers. "I guess. Just don't like the thought of Dad going off to find Rae without us."

"Yeah, bummer of a deal, but he'll be back before we even know he's gone. At least here we get to shower and sleep in a bed." Simon had made his opinion of sleeping in the van very clear over the last few days of travel.

There was a soft knock on the door and Simon, who was closest, got up and opened it enough for me to sense it was Chloe before she even said anything.

"Can I talk to Derek for a minute, Simon?" Her voice was quiet and worried. I hated that I had her worried. If anything I should have been worried about her.

Simon shrugged in silence but removed himself from the room before Chloe even stepped in. I don't think he was fully over the fact that she had chosen me over him. I still don't know if _I_ believe it. No one ever chose me over Simon.

"Are you sure you're ok?" She closed the door behind her and I closed my eyes as she moved towards me.

"I told you I was fine earlier." My reply was a little blunt, but I really didn't want her worrying about me. The more Chloe lost her thoughts to my well being the more likely she was to lose control over her abilities. We didn't need her raising any dead without my Dad here to fix things. I still didn't trust Lucas to be able to protect us.

I heard her sigh and then felt the side of the bed drop down a bit as she sat beside me. There was a rough pull of animal instinct in me that wanted to just forget about everything and kiss her right then. I wanted her to know how much I wanted her and how much I'd sacrifice just to keep her safe. Unfortunately the uneasy awkward teenager in me still didn't know how to go about being romantic.

"I think we'll be ok here. It doesn't feel like Lyle House or the safe house Andrew brought us to." I could tell she was trying her best to sound convincing. "I don't think your Dad would have left us if he thought we'd be in danger."

Again I merely grunted out a noise that didn't deny or confirm her assumptions. I wanted to believe my Dad. Believe me; I really did.

There was another beat of silence between us before I felt her shift on the bed again and place her head in the middle of my chest. I could hear her heart beat beneath the tee shirt she was wearing, and I was certain she could hear mine pick up in time to match her own.

"Ya know…without my Aunt here we can finally spend some time alone." She whispered again, "We won't have any disruptions or distractions…no one to really stop us from being together."

For the first time in a few days I actually chuckled; I felt her head move slightly as my chest vibrated. "You don't think Lauren or my Dad told Lucas to watch out for us?" I asked with my eyes still closed. I managed to snake my arm around her shoulders while she laid on me.

This made Chloe laugh a bit and shift again so she was squirming up closer to my face. "Lucas went to sleep a half hour ago. He said he had a meeting in the morning." She kissed the side of my face and the animal inside of me snapped.

I was hovering over her before she had a chance to move which cause for a lot of shifting of clothing and the yelp from Chloe as I scared the hell out of her. I wasn't usually so assertive in my advances towards her, but she drove me crazy half the time and for once I was finally able to act on it without someone barging in to stop us. Well unless of course Simon came back which would likely result in me physically removing him from the room.

I kissed her hard and deep for the first time since that afternoon we spent alone in the hotel room. Most of our other kisses were stolen and brief but this was a kiss that I had been harboring inside of me for weeks; months even. She kissed me back with the same fervor and I held myself above her with my forearms to keep from crushing her beneath me.

I didn't plan on pushing her any further then making out, but the longer we kissed and the longer she stayed beneath me on that bed had my head caught up in a tangle of other images; images of us beneath the blankets and of roaming hands and prodding fingers. Chloe's breath was short and ragged as we kissed, my own breath catching from time to time but never stopping my mouth from moving against hers. I had just found the nerve to slip one of my hands beneath the bottom of her shirt when the telephone beside the bed jolted me out of my adventure to the promise land.

I still hovered over her, but both of us stared at the phone while we waited for the click to indicate someone had picked up. It rang again. And again. Again.

Finally on the tenth ring I rolled to the side of the bed and swung myself in a sitting position. It took a lot of restraint for me to keep from yelling my hello into the receiver.

"Hello?" I asked, my breathing still coming up short as I spoke.

"Hello?" Came the male voice on the other end. "Cortez residence?" The voice didn't sound as though it was questioning me even if they asked for confirmation.

"Yeah." Was all I replied with.

There was a tick of silence on the other end that immediately had my nerves on end. I was about to hang up and organize a break out when the man on the other end of the phone cleared his throat again.

"Is this Derek?"

I didn't answer; just gripped the phone tightly until my knuckles began turning white.

"Derek, this is Jeremy Danvers." Pause. "Pack Alpha…I'd – I'd like to meet with you son."

I hung up the phone before he could say another thing.

* * *

So let me know what you think. If you don't know who Jeremy Danvers, Paige, Lucas or Savannah are then you NEED to read Kelley Armstrong's Otherworld series. Regardless I love you all so please send some love back to me. Chapter 2 will be up quite soon!


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: **Thank you all so much for your reviews! I'm glad that you liked the first installment! Remember to review this next chapter! It helps me work harder to get the next installment up!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything in regards to the DP series.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Belonging**

"_Last night I dreamed I was chasing a pack of wolves…trying to belong." – Anonymous _

"Derek who was it?" Chloe was sitting up behind me, hand coming up to rest on my shoulder.

My head hung low, shoulders slumped as the man's voice rang repetitively in my ears. Even though I had never heard the voice before I felt as though it had been somewhere in the back of my mind for a long time; long before I even began this asinine quest. I didn't even realize I was staring at the floor ignoring Chloe until she was rubbing the middle of my back.

"Derek?"

"What?" I grunted back, not even realizing how hard it came out until she was pulling her hand away from my back and shifting on the bed behind me. I closed my eyes and sighed while wiping a hand over my face. "Chloe…" Turning towards her I already saw her slipping off the bed and moving towards the door.

"No, it's ok. If you need to be alone…" She was avoiding my stare and I pushed myself up from the bed to close the distance between us.

"Chloe…" I reached out to touch her shoulder, but found myself pulling my hand away before it settled on the spot. She noticed this as well and again I saw the hurt in her face. Apparently I couldn't do anything right; not even when I finally got the one thing I desperately wanted in my life.

She sniffed back something that sounded a lot like a cry, but she played it off as a cough. "I don't want to be the girlfriend that forces you to do things you don't want to." She lifted her gaze to meet my own, "If you don't want to tell me something its fine. Really." I knew she was lying.

"Chloe," I started, but barely got her name out of my mouth when the phone was ringing again. This time we both made to answer it immediately but the ringing ceased before either of us had made it to the bedside table.

Chloe was out the door and moving down the hall before I even registered what was happening. After giving the phone one last look of dread I followed after her, my senses telling me that whoever had called back was speaking to someone who was down in the kitchen. I could hear the sleepy voice traveling up to where I was. Chloe must have heard it too because I could hear her footsteps not to far off in front of mine. When I reached the bottom landing and pushed into the kitchen I took in the sight of Chloe and Lucas standing around the phone on the wall.

Lucas had his eyebrows drawn together in a frown while Chloe leaned beside him on the counter top.

"I understand that, I really do, but what she did is irrelevant right now. Uh huh…right." Lucas brought his hand up and over his face. "Savannah did what she thought was the right thing, but I can assure you that there is nothing for you to worry about right now. He isn't dangerous." This time his gaze twitched in my direction. "Ok, I'll have Paige call you when she gets back. Have a good night."

Chloe still hadn't moved from her spot against the counter, and Lucas merely stared at me as though I was about to leap forward and rip his face off for information. There was a very long and awkward silence that grew between the three of us before Lucas finally sighed and pushed from the spot he was leaning.

"Let's take a seat. I need to go wake up Savannah. Why don't you two make some tea or coffee or…" he waved his hand in frustration as he left the room.

Chloe turned around and began fiddling with the teapot on the stove. I knew she was still upset with me. I could easily sense all of the tension in her body. But instead of dragging us back to our earlier disagreement I scratched the side of my face and took a seat at the table.

"I don't think this is going to be good." I started, watching as she still fiddled with the thing on the stovetop. "Lucas didn't say much, but I could tell he was worried. I don't think I can –"

"Stop." Her voice came out soft and emotionless.

"What?" I asked; my brow rose at her request. Stop what?

Chloe finally turned around to look at me. She didn't look angry or sad or any of the things I expected her to. Instead she was flashing me one of her very small smiles and shaking her blonde hair back and forth as she spoke, "You don't need to tell me anything, Derek. I know you have this wall built up around you, but I'm not going to try and break it down. Not yet…not while things are all so new." She shrugged, "When you want to talk to me I'll always be ready. For now let's try and stay focused on Lucas and Savannah. I have a feeling its going to be a long night." She placed the teapot on high.

My mouth hung open slightly when she finished. I had always known that Chloe was a special girl, but I didn't really understand how special until right then and there. She wasn't just the most beautiful girl I had ever seen, but she was the most caring, selfless person I had ever come across in my lifetime. My Dad who had always been number one had now been pushed to second place.

"Thanks." Was all I was able to get out before Lucas was coming back into the room with a sleep disheveled Savannah.

"This is really stupid, Lucas. Couldn't you just wait until morning? I can't function when I'm half asleep." It was right then that she took notice of Chloe and me in the room. "Oh…hey."

"Don't _Oh Hey_ them Savannah. Not after what you did." Lucas was pushing her down at the kitchen table.

"What do you mean what I did? I didn't do anything!" She snorted back a sound, "I mean I'm not the one keeping secrets from Jeremy."

My ears perked up at the name. "Who is Jeremy?" I asked, surprising myself when my voice echoed in the room. Even Chloe looked surprised by my questioning.

Savannah snorted again, "A werewolf that doesn't know about the Pack? Yeah, sounds like a brilliant and safe idea, Lucas. Might as well stick my neck out and just let him have a bite of me."

"I'm a werewolf, not a vampire." I chimed in.

"Yeah well you don't know about the Pack and you don't know the rules and regulations which makes you dangerous. It makes you someone I don't feel safe having around." She turned to Lucas, "He needs to be taken to Jeremy."

Chloe jumped forward, "No! We know what the Pack wants to do with him. We know they want to kill him! He isn't going to any Pack!"

Lucas held out his hands, "Chloe calm down. I'm not going to send Derek anywhere. Not while his father and Paige are out." He sighed, "But let me make it clear when I tell you that the Pack will not kill Derek. Jeremy is not like that."

"Who is he then?" I spoke up, hands fidgeting under the table while I waited for the answer. Something in the pit of my stomach had me questioning whether or not I already knew who he was. The voice had tugged at something inside of me that I had never felt before.

Lucas leaned back in his chair, "Jeremy is the Alpha of the Pack in New York. He is the decision maker when it comes to werewolf regulations. He is a very fair individual which is why I am telling you," he looked at Chloe, "there is really nothing to worry about." He shot Savannah another look as if challenging her to say something. "Tomorrow I will give Paige a call and let her know about everything. I will also have to call Jeremy back to reassure him you are not some rogue werewolf out for blood…"

"Why would you have to reassure him about that?" Chloe asked.

Lucas gave me another long look before answering, "Some were's make it a point to defy the Pack. They'd rather go out and kill and maim and disregard the rules that Jeremy has placed around the werewolves. When a werewolf shows up that isn't part of the Pack chances are they are usually dangerous."

"But Derek isn't dangerous! He doesn't…maim or kill…"

"I understand that Chloe, but Jeremy needs to take precautions. We've had incidents before when it comes to rogue werewolves…"

"Yeah like they eat people." Savannah chimed in and then shut up when Lucas shot her a look.

I wanted to open my mouth and say something, but I couldn't help but listen in silence as Chloe defended me. Even after hurting her she still went out of her way to help me. Sometimes I just didn't understand her. What was so special about me? I honestly didn't know if I'd ever understand, but I liked listening to her do it all the same.

"Let's head back to bed and worry about all of this in the morning. I'm sure you both are tired, and Savannah needs to think about how her actions affect others." Lucas was lifting Savannah by her elbow and pulling her towards the door. "Have some tea and head to bed, okay?" His gaze flickered between the two of us. At least someone had the sense to let us spend some time alone.

The kitchen door closed behind them and Chloe and I stood there in the kitchen in silence. The only sound breaking the awkwardness was the slow hum of the teapot that had finally begun to warm up. I didn't think that I was being too much of a jerk for not talking to Chloe about this. I mean I'm not the guy who sits down and openly talks about his feelings. Plus I didn't think placing all this added junk on her was going to help alleviate all the stress we finally had some freedom from.

"Chloe…" The teapot began its noisy indication that it was ready, and I let her finish pouring the water into her mug before I even tried to get her attention again. "Chloe, I'm sorry." It was a very rare moment for me to apologize for anything. Simon had always been one to remind me that I needed to take some responsibility for my actions; even if I usually thought I had done nothing wrong.

"Derek, I don't really want to talk about it right now." She took a sip of her tea, "Like I said…its ok. I don't want to pressure you into anything."

The way she looked at me right then had my chest tighten with a mixture of feelings; I thought back to the day Simon asked me if I liked Chloe as more then a friend. I remember thinking of her smile and those eyes and the way she smiled when she looked at me. I had told Simon that I didn't know what I felt towards her, but now standing there with her while she looked up at me had me understand how much I cared about her. I hated seeing her look so sad and hurt and I wanted to punch myself for being the cause of her pain.

I ran my hand over my face and stepped towards her. Carefully I removed the mug from her hands and placed it down on the table. For a second I think she thought I wasn't going to let this go, but I kissed her before she could say anything at all. It was a brief kiss, only lasting a few seconds before I pulled away and looked down at her.

"I don't want you to think that I don't care…that I don't trust you. Just – I just need a little bit of time to get used to all this." I brushed her hair out of her face which caused her to blush crimson. I loved that pretty pink face of hers.

"Tomorrow we'll learn as much as we can about this Jeremy guy, okay? Find out some things on the Pack?" She looked up at me; hopeful that I'd be interested in this makeshift adventure.

"Tomorrow we will find out more." I kissed her again, and then took her small hand in my own and guided her out of the kitchen and back towards our rooms.

That night I listened to Simon snoring from across the room. I couldn't sleep. My mind continued to loop around the voice of Jeremy Danvers. I didn't recall a lot of things about my past, most of the images were of the lab and my three brothers who were 'terminated'. Those were images I tried to push as far away as humanly possible. I didn't know why this particular voice, this name, ate at me. I just knew that there was something about it that made me want to find out more about him.

The itching under my skin had me kick off the blanket I had been using. I knew the Change wasn't coming right then, but it would be here in a few days. I hoped that by the time that happened my Dad would be back and we'd be far away from here. I didn't think it would be a wonderful experience changing here in this neighborhood with someone like Savannah around. I didn't think she'd do anything to intentionally hurt me, but she seemed adamant about letting this Jeremy guy know that I was here.

The room wasn't stifling but I couldn't stop myself from breaking into a sweat as I laid there in the bed. Again I heard Simon snort back a few snoring noises before he rolled over and went back to dream about whatever it was he liked dreaming about. In the quiet of the night I could hear the rustling of the night noises outside of the window. I could hear Lucas flipping through pages of something, most likely a book. In the other room I could hear Chloe whispering to Tori about what had happened earlier, leaving out our personal moments until Tori started whining about how Chloe was keeping secrets.

"_He kissed me and then just- I shouldn't even be telling you this. He can probably hear me if he's awake." _

"_Yeah, well maybe the idiot would finally understand what a jackass he's being." _

"_He is not, Tori. He's just being Derek" _

"_Well obviously 'Just Derek' needs some serious help in the relationship department."_

"_I'm going to bed, Tori." _

"_Seriously Chloe! You don't go ahead and kiss someone like that and then shut yourself up. It's weird. Look, I'm not saying I don't appreciate all he's done for me, but do you really think he's the sort of guy-" _

"_Goodnight Tori." _

I stared up at the ceiling, half listening to Chloe say goodnight to Tori three more times before the girl stopped bugging her. In any other situation I would fight tooth and nail against anything Tori brought up. In my honest opinion I didn't think she had one logical rational bone in her body. But when it came down to me I think she made thins extremely clear. I really was out of my element thinking that someone like Chloe would really be safe with someone like me. I had a temper. I had super strength. I had all the things that should scare the opposite sex far away from me. Chloe never looked at me like that, but maybe I wanted her to. Maybe this whole thing was a mistake. If this Pack wanted me because I could be dangerous, if the Edison Group wanted me dead…if other people like Lucas and Savannah were worried about me being here in their home…didn't that warrant some truth to me being dangerous?

I turned onto my side and propped the pillow up beneath my head so I could stare out the window. The light from the full moon poured in through the curtains and fell across my face. I don't know when I fell asleep, but it wasn't long before the dreams took over and possessed me.

Dreaming of Chloe always seemed to overtake me when I was troubled. The first time it had happened had been the night before we broke out of Lyle House. I had dreamt of her sitting with me out in the forest late at night. We had been talking about something like corpses or controlling her power when I first leaned over and kissed her. Even in my dreams I knew I wasn't the most attractive guy so I had expected her to leap away from me. Instead she had leaned her head on my shoulder and that was that. She didn't run. She didn't scream. She didn't even seem to mind the fact that I had skipped days of deodorant. She just sat there with me and let me kiss her, and it had been the most calming feeling in the world.

I dreamt of her time and time again, and so this wasn't any surprise when I found myself walking with her beneath the full moon. She was humming something soft under her breath while we walked, and I was fighting the urge to change. All I wanted to do in the dream was hold her hand and listen to her humming. When she stopped to look at me her face was replaced by someone else's. The blonde hair remained, but this woman looked older, stronger and a lot more serious.

"You need to let her go, Derek. It won't ever work." The woman smiled, "Come home. Come be with those who are like you."

She touched my cheek and then stepped away from me, taking only a second or two before changing and racing into the depths of the woods. In my dream I stood there for a long time and stared off at the spot she ran to. When I woke up in the morning my sheets were soaked and my skin itched like mad.

I didn't know what any of it meant, didn't fancy myself some stupid dream analyzer, but I knew that the woman I had dreamt about had to be real. I could feel it in my bones.

Shaking off the feeling I glanced over at Simon's bed and frowned when I saw that it was empty. Normally I had to wake him from his sleep. If it was possible I was pretty sure Simon would sleep half the day away. I checked the table next to his bed and saw the insulin pack missing. He must have gone to give himself his shot.

Slipping from the bed I grabbed some of my things and headed off towards the bathroom. A shower would hopefully wash the nights worry off of me as well as the sweat. I didn't smell as horrible as I used to anymore, but it didn't mean I could skip on showers.

I figured once I was done I'd get ready and go find Chloe before going down to eat something. I hurried up showering, took only a few minutes to dress and get ready and then walked down the hall to the room she was sharing with Tori. Before I even reached the handle I could hear her voice from downstairs. Simon was there too, laughing about something while Tori whined about what a jerk he was. I frowned. So everyone got up early and decided to leave me out? Shocking. It wasn't like I didn't just save their lives or anything.

Taking the steps two at a time I landed on the first floor and then pushed into the kitchen.

"Hey Bro, I was just going to come see if you were up. You were sleeping like the dead." Simon grinned.

But I wasn't looking at my brother. There in the kitchen sitting at the table with Lucas and Chloe was another man, someone who could have maybe been mistaken as Chloe's older brother due to the golden color of his hair. The man stood from his seat and looked in my direction, a mixture of a scowl and intrigue knitted in his eyebrows.

"So this is him?" He asked; shooting Lucas a look over his shoulder.

"This is Derek." Lucas gestured, now standing from the table as well. "Derek this is Clayton Danvers-"

But Lucas stopped as the blonde man stepped closer to me and stared me down. It was then that I recognized the scent; that I could sense his body language and his analytical gaze upon me. Clayton Danvers wasn't just any other man. Clayton Danvers was another werewolf.

* * *

I like cliffhangers, lol. So again, please REVIEW this so I know how I am doing. Your feedback really means a lot to me. Thanks so much to all of you!


	3. Chapter 3

You all are beautiful people with beautiful hearts! Thank you so much for the love and reviews. Once again I dedicate this chapter to you guys because you have made me extremely happy. Next chapter may be dedicated to some specific reviewers who have really made me happy :)

Disclaimer: I wish I owned DP but I do not :(

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Ultimatums  
**

_But fate ordains that dearest friends must part. ~Edward Young_

Danvers? As in Jeremy Danvers? I took a couple of steps back as I sized up the werewolf in front of me. He was tall and blonde, definitely not the type of guy I'd pit as a werewolf. He seemed too pretty, too California surfer dude. Then again what did I really know about any other werewolves out there? That was obvious enough considering the Pack Alpha had personally called to see if I was dangerous. I hadn't even known that rogue werewolves were considered a threat.

"Does he talk?" Clayton sized me up and I stood my ground.

"Depends on who is asking the questions." I came back with, chancing a quick glance at the others while they watched the exchange.

Clayton snorted back a laugh, his southern accent hinting through as he spoke, "I think you need to shape up your mouth before it gets the best of you."

"Yeah?" I took a step forward and Lucas came up in between us.

"Derek this is Clayton, he's part of the pack, part of something that Jeremy would like to offer you when you go back to Stone Haven." Lucas held a strong face but even I could see that he was worried about how I'd react.

Of course Chloe was the first to step forward, "What do you mean when he goes back to Stone Haven? What the hell is Stone Haven? And who said he was going anywhere?"

She was red and her eyes were wide with worry. I wanted to reach out and tell her not to worry, that I wasn't going anywhere, but I still could sense the tension she was throwing at me.

Clayton turned his attention to her, his eyes running over her before he looked back at me. "What do you care?" He said back to her, though he was still looking at me.

"I'm not going anywhere. I don't even know who the hell you are." I growled out. Besides, it wasn't like I was just going to pack up my things and take off without everyone. I couldn't leave them behind; couldn't leave Chloe considering we had finally found out how we felt about each other.

Lucas cleared his throat again, stepping even further between all of us. "If you'd all just take a seat I'd like to clear it all up before someone starts ripping heads off." He shot Clayton a look and oddly enough he moved to his seat without saying anything else right away. I stood there next to Chloe for a moment before she decided it was time to move. She turned her shoulder on me and marched back to her seat at the table. By now Simon, Tori and Savannah had settled into their own seats. I supposed everyone was here for the show; whatever that was going to be.

Lucas cleared his throat again, "Derek, Clayton has come here this morning to take you back to Stone Haven to meet the rest of the Pack," he held up his hand before I could interrupt him, "I just ask that you listen to me for a moment." Somewhere to my left Savannah snorted back a laugh.

"Shut the hell up." Tori lashed out.

Savannah was up and out of her seat before even I had time to react, but before any spells could fly across the table Simon pulled her down into her seat and Clayton somehow moved behind Savannah. It was the first time in a long while that someone could out do my genetically altered senses.

"Like I was saying," Lucas started again, this time giving Savannah a very hard look, "Clayton is part of the Pack. The very same Pack that Jeremy is the Alpha of. Now I understand that you are probably skeptical as to why you should trust them, Derek, but I can assure you that Jeremy is one of the most trusting people I know. I wouldn't send you to him if I thought you'd be in danger."

"But that's a lie! We don't even know you!" It was Chloe again, and finally after being interrupted enough, I placed my hand on her forearm and shot her a look that said _sit down._ Her mouth hung open for a moment before she dropped with a huff into her seat. I knew I'd never hear the end of it for that one. But suddenly I didn't care. Something inside of me wanted to know more about Jeremy Danvers; more about Stone Haven. More about what I really was beneath all of this skin and bone.

"After Jeremy was informed of your stay here last night," again he shot Savannah a look, "it is Pack policy that you are to report to the Alpha to decide whether or not you plan on joining with them. You see Derek…" I could see Lucas thinking hard about how to word it, but Clayton leaned forward and smirked.

"Well if ya don't join in with us it usually becomes an awful mess."

"Clay!" Lucas yelled, getting a jump out of everyone at the table.

"Well it's true Lucas. He ought to know what's in store for him if he doesn't want to see Jeremy." Clayton moved his gaze back to me, "I don't even know why he's interested in him so much. Kid looks like he's bought ready to maul every person in this damn room." Shrugging, "Not that I would mind it. Just gives me a reason to take him out sooner then later."

It must have been enough for Lucas because he was grabbing Clayton by the arm and ushering him into the other room.

Lucas whispered, "These kids have been through enough already from what Paige has told me Clay. You don't need to scare the hell out of any of them. They don't deserve it. Their just kids."

"He can still hear us even if we're in this room, Lucas." Clay paused, "Can't you hear us kid?"

I felt a rumble in the middle of my chest, "Yeah, I hear you." Of course this only made every one else at the table look at me like I was crazy. I pointed to my ears and they all seemed to ease back into their seats. You'd think being on the run from gun wielding maniacs would make them skittish. No, instead it's me talking to myself that gives them a goddamn fright.

"So," Clayton rounded the doorframe again and began looking between Simon, Tori and Chloe. "Lucas says you kids have been through hell. What's the reason? Bad grades in summer school? Set the gym on fire during prom?"

"People are trying to kill us." Simon spoke up for the first time, and I looked over at him. I didn't realize how pale he looked until just then.

"Simon did you eat anything today?" I asked, rising from my seat and crossing to my brother. Despite what Clayton was here for I wasn't going to let my brother go into a diabetic coma just because he thought that his presence was more important. I could give a flying fuck about Clayton Danvers and all his self absorbed brooding cocky one liners.

Simon pushed my hand away and began rolling his head from side to side. "Yeah, I'm fine bro. Calm down…sit." Though I knew every time he rolled his head like that he was usually avoiding the truth.

"You are lying." I growled back, and then crossed the room to the refrigerator. There was plenty of stuff in there for anyone else to eat, but I knew what Simon needed in order to keep his blood sugar up. I grabbed for some fancy looking yogurt and slammed the fridge shut.

"That's mine!" Savannah snapped up from her seat.

"You really want to argue over this, Savannah?" Tori rose from her side of the table.

Once again the adults came over and sat both girls down in their chairs, Chloe stayed silent in her seat as I brought the yogurt to Simon. "Here eat this." I shoved the yogurt under his nose as if I was ready to cram it down his throat. If he waited any longer I may just have done it.

"Easy bro." He took the yogurt from my hand and began spooning large amounts into his mouth. "Gd emuf?" He mumbled, yogurt clearly spilling over the sides of his mouth.

"Ew, Simon!" Tori smacked him across the back which caused him to choke.

"Tori!" I growled.

"Derek!" She mocked back.

"Would you all be quiet and take a seat!" Lucas was running a hand through his hair, obviously frustrated at the amount of teenage spirit in the middle of house. He must have had his hands full with Savannah but combined with four other teenagers he was probably going a bit crazy. Couldn't blame him really. It wasn't like we were a normal bunch of kids.

We all took our seats again, Simon going back to finishing his yogurt while Tori and Svannah shot daggers at each other from across the table. I leaned back in my chair and tried to get back into processing everything Lucas and Clayton were saying about Jeremy and Stone Haven.

"So you want me to go with you back to this place?" I asked; my voice unusually calm.

All eyes turned on me when I was the one to break the silence. I guess they weren't used to me being the verbal type.

"Well it really isn't a choice, Derek. Now that Jeremy knows you are here you really do need to go back with Clay." He paused, and then turned to Clayton, his brow furrowed, "Jeremy did send you here didn't he Clay?"

There was a long silence in between the question and Clayton's first reaction. At first he merely picked up a fork from the table and twirled it once between his fingers. "Well you could say that." He started, "I mean Jeremy would have eventually wanted me to come once he talked to Paige." A smirk tugged at the corner of his mouth. "But I overheard him talking to you last night and figured I'd make it a nice and easy transportation for Jer. Figured we'd be at least heading back by now, but these brats don't seem to want to cooperate." He glanced at the remainder of the table. "Keep making all this commotion." He glared at Chloe which had me tightening my grip on the chair.

It cracked before it was too late and I held the arm of the chair in my right hand; clearly surprised that I had ripped it right from its secured nails. "Lucas I'm sorry." I mumbled, trying to fit the piece back down on the chair but failing.

"It's fine Derek, really." He took the piece of chair from my hand. "I wasn't really attached to that piece of furniture anyway.

I looked back down at the damage I caused and cursed. Somehow I knew I'd screw everything up with my damn strength. I looked up again to give Lucas and apology again, but instead found Clayton staring between me and Chloe.

"What?" Chloe asked, curling back into her chair as if to escape his looks. After all, the only other werewolves she had ever met had tried to maul and kill us.

"What's your name, darlin?" He leaned over her, hands pressing down on the table top.

"C-c-chloe" She stammered out, again moving further into the chair and closer to me.

I tensed in the chair but pulled her closer by the arm of hers. As I did this Clayton's eyes seemed to glimmer with a bit of laughter. "What are you Chloe?" He asked, his voice full of quizzical interest.

She looked at me with wide eyes, and then looked back to Lucas who merely smiled and gave a nod. Apparently Lucas trusted this guy, but I couldn't help the feeling of distrust lingering in the air. Finally after a silent moment between everyone Savannah gave a dramatic and exaggerated sigh.

"She's a necromancer, Clay."

I whipped my head in her direction, a growl coming to settle somewhere in between my chest and my head. I really disliked this girl.

"Necromancer, eh?" Clayton ran his hand along his jaw and studied the picture of Chloe pressed closely against my side. "Jesus, no wonder Jeremy wants to meet you." He nodded over at Lucas. "So can I take him?"

"You need to ask first, man." Simon, who had finally finished his yogurt finally chimed in. "You can't just take him against his will."

"Mr. Cortez! You promised my Aunt and Mr. Bae that you'd watch out for us! What are you going to tell them when they get back! You can't let him," Chloe pointed at Clayton, "take Derek away."

"As much as I usually stay out of this annoying crap, I have to side with Chloe. Derek isn't going to be going anywhere until Mr. Bae gets back with everyone." At this Tori snapped her fingers to ignite a spark.

It happened so fast that I didn't see the flashes of four colored lights flying across the room. Simon, Tori, Savannah and Lucas all managed to cast at the same time, Lucas managing to dodge Simon's in time while the other three were hit with stunning spells and body binds. Lucas picked himself up and brushed off the front of his shirt.

"Still have a lot of reflex for an old man." He snorted back a laugh and then turned towards me. "Derek, I wouldn't be telling you to-"

"I'll go." I said firmly, pushing from the chair and standing up beside Clayton. "I need to go I think. I need to-" What did I need? I wasn't even sure why the hell I felt like I had to go to this place, but I couldn't stop myself from saying yes.

"Derek!" Chloe was tugging at my arm, her eyes wide and completely hurt. "You can't go with him. You can't! You don't know whether you can even trust him. Don't do something so stupid."

I placed my hand on Chloe's arm and gently removed it from my arm. "Come on, we can talk while I pack up my things." I grabbed for her hand but she pulled it away.

"What's wrong with you?" She shouted, eyes welling up in the corners. I didn't know what to do when girls were crying. Most of the times girls cried in front of me they ran off to see Simon. So I awkwardly stood there and stared at her while her eyes pleaded with me to stay.

I wanted to kiss her and tell her not to worry. I wanted her to know that this was something that I felt like I needed to do; something that I needed to see. But the only thing I could manage to get out was;

"I need to go pack." And I turned on my heel and slammed through the kitchen door.

* * *

BWAH? Derek leaving? What a jerk! Anyway, please remember that I'm loosely changing some things in the Otherworld series. So dont hate on me too much. Im just fixing it up a bit to fit what I want in this fic. Anyway, please leave some love and reviews and I will definitely make it worth your while in the next chapter. Maybe a little extra lovin for my favorite duo.


End file.
